


Day 2- Wolfstar

by AsherTheGayBoi



Series: December Month Of Madness Tumblr Fest [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Movie Night, Sirius Black Raises Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherTheGayBoi/pseuds/AsherTheGayBoi
Summary: Wolfstar and Harry watch the Labyrinth.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: December Month Of Madness Tumblr Fest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038882
Kudos: 14





	Day 2- Wolfstar

**Author's Note:**

> This was so nice to write, especially after yesterday’s sad one. I had a hard time picking what movie they watch, especially since the timeline is so weird to me. Hope you enjoy it!

“Moony! The movie’s starting!”

“Just a minute Sirius!” Sirius rolled his eyes, Remus was in the kitchen making popcorn because, in his words, “You can’t watch a new movie without popcorn, for merlin’s sake Sirius.” 

“Harry! Time for movies!” Fifty pounds of seven-year-old came barreling down the stairs in his pajamas. Harry began jumping on the couch, chanting, “Movie time! Movie time! Movie time!!” Remus came back with the popcorn, Harry settled down, and they started the movie.

An hour and some odd minutes later, Harry and Sirius were asleep, and Remus couldn’t help taking a picture. Afterward, he picked up Harry and carried him to his room, tucking him in before going back downstairs. Sirius was awake now and picking up the popcorn kernels that were on the floor. When Remus reentered the room, Sirius mumbled, “That was trippy. Muggles are weird.” Remus smiled and rolled his eyes, turning off the TV. “David Bowie was hot though.” Sirius nodded, agreeing. “Can we watch it again?” Remus laughed quietly and turned the TV back on. 

“Sure. Why not?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its short! I was in the mood for a drabble today!


End file.
